blood of the sharingan (rewrite)
by Draagon537
Summary: for all he has done he expected to be punished in the after life but the punishment he got was... unexpected to say the least. see how the famous head of the uchiha can cope with the troubles of... school and all the paperwork that comes with it (gulp) madara/Ura (inner moka) tsukune/usual harem ,there will be dark moments and lemons in later chapters beware (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**Well this is going to be a remake of the original since my imagination for the story is back but I am going to have to change a few things**

The crimson moon shun on the ground which turned into a battlefield caused by the fourth shinobi war with the man who put everything into action and made all the plans, now lied on the floor unable to move. This was Madara Uchiha after his plan failed and the apparent rabbit goddess used him then was defeated herself leaving him in his sorry mess. He knows he will die soon but Madara has accepted his fate after all he turned on his few friends and family, no one will save him and that is when his life ended.

"I am sorry old friend but it seems our dream of peace can finally be achieved" the first hokage gave a sad smile "you may have been in the wrong but you have also brought a generation together which will hopefully end all the fighting"

"I feel sorry for him, my mother used him like a puppet, and Madara himself is not to blame for this so please don't do anything rash" the sage of six paths spoke "May you rest in peace Madara Uchiha"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara now floated in complete darkness as that was all there is "So this is where my story ends, not what I expected but who am I to judge"

"Did you expect to feel unimaginable pain or torture" Madara opened his eyes to see a copy of himself when he was younger "If you wanted that you can just say so but that would be boring"

"Who are you? And how are you here" Madara demanded

Fake Madara shook his head "Listen boy you can't demand anything here but I will tell you who I am. I am your god" fake Madara spoke then the voice echoed like he had shouted

Madara sighed "Well let's get this over with, so what is my punishment"

"Usually it would be torture for the rest of time but that gets a bit dull after a while and I owe a favour to someone and you will be the payment" fake Madara laughed while the real Madara groaned in annoyance but stayed emotionless"

"I never thought a god would ever owe a favour to anyone" Madara stated

"Hey everyone can lose a bet" Madara gave him a blank stare "don't give me that look... asshole, now all you have to do is attend a school and do what the headmaster asks, nothing else"

Madara blinked "Really that's all" the fake nodded "so... what's the catch"

"Well the said place you are going is a bit different from what you're used to but I am sure you will fit in and I will be taking your rinnegan from you" fake Madara gave a grin while Madara glared but said nothing "oh and if you make that world like the last one, I will personally give you endless pain... oh and have a nice trip" fake Madara gave a wave then everything flashed white

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did he mean by that, aw shit" he found himself falling to the ground from about a mile high "He said go to school right, so why is he trying to kill me" five minutes later "Susano" a blue ribcage covered him as he met the ground like a meteor making a huge explosion. "Fuck I can't move" his eyes closed then he fell into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile a brown haired boy wearing brown pants, black shoes, a white button shirt, a red tie and a green blazer was walking with a silver haired girl wearing black shoes with shin high socks, a short length brown skirt, a white shirt and green blazer both left open at the top showing off her way over above average bust. "H-hey wait up, it's a long walk, don't you want to talk on the way there" he boy pleaded while trying to keep up with the girls incredibly fast speed walk.

"I prefer silence, if you want to talk to someone find someone else and stop annoying me" the girl stated harshly but the boy not getting the message kept talking anyway, this has been happening for 10 minutes now.

"Come on please, we can talk about anything you want" the boy pleaded again only to get shot down by her glare

"Ura I need help" a pink hair girl came running towards the two out of nowhere "Come quick" the girl shouted in a panicked voice. The pink haired girl wore the same as the silver haired girl now called Ura but had a collar and necklace on with a Rosario attached to the chain.

"What have you done now Omote" Ura replied casually like it happened all the time

"No time hurry" Omote ran back where she came and the two followed. "Look I found him here" she pointed to Madara "He needs help now" Omote lifts him up making him grunt "I can't take him myself so can you help Ura"

Ura sighed "Give him to me I'll carry him you get your bike" the boy finally catching up with them got there just in time to get caught up in Omote tripping over a rock crashing into the boy while Madara crashed into Ura. She managed to catch Madara with little effort but the other two weren't that lucky and fell on to the floor. Madara groaned and opened his eyes "what the? What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just my sister falling bringing this guy with her" she looked down at him making eye contact which shocked her "What are you, with those eyes and that power, are you a vampire"

He gave her a blank look "well I can drink blood and..."

"Don't fuck with me, are you or are you not a vampire" Ura half shouted but before he could answer the other two joined the conversation

"Why are you two talking about vampires" the boy asked

"You see Tsukune me and my sister are real life scary vampires" Madara let out a chuckle when Omote tried scaring Tsukune with an evil face

"Err ok... oh crap look at the time, there's only five minutes left before school starts, let's go" Tsukune grabbed Omote's hand and ran towards the school while dragging her along "Come on you guys" he shouted back

"They left their stuff here" Madara stated while standing up without support "should we leave it there to teach them not to leave their stuff behind again or should we bring it with us."

Ura said nothing but picked up Omote's bag while Madara picked up Tsukune's and lifted Omote's bike over his shoulder "can you walk in silence and not annoy me until we arrive at the academy"

"Funny I was actually going to ask you that" Madara stated then both walked to the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in class the teacher Ms Nekonome was explaining the three rules about yokai academy which made everyone bored before they even started learning. Omote sat at the back left corner with Tsukune right in front of her, Ura sat beside her. As Ms Nekonome finished the third rule someone knocked on the door and opened it "Sorry I'm late I had to see the headmaster"

"That's okay, please introduce yourself" Madara walked in wearing the school pants, shoes and shirt but lacked the tie and blazer, he kept his hair the same with the bang of his hair covering his right eye.

"Madara Uchiha, I don't feel like sharing my likes and dislikes" he spoke calmly gaining different reactions from the class

"Not another guy" random guy 1 groaned

"Go away we want more cute girls" random guy 2 shouted

"Yeah" shouted all the guys except Tsukune who didn't know what to think

"Shut up we need more hot guys, there's already more girls in this class" random girl 1 complained

"Madara go out with me", "Kiss me", "touch me" random girls 2, 3 and 4 shouted

Madara rolled his eyes as one girl walked over to him and grabbed his hand "Let's go have sex right now"

"Ok where do you want to do it?" Madara said his face not changing

"Y-y-you a-actually want t-to do i-i-it but that trick never works" the girl went bright red and started having a nosebleed

"Don't ask for it if you are not actually going to go through with it" he shook his head "Now where am I sitting?"

"Hm lets see... how about beside ms Kurono and Ms Akashiya" Ms Nekonome pointed at the only spare seat, Madara nodded before making his way to the back of the class, before sitting down he made eye contact with Ura. They glared at each other before showing a small smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ding dong, ding dong. Nearly everyone rushed out with it being lunch, while Ura, Madara, Omote and Tsukune could even get up. "So where do you want to go for lunch" Tsukune asked the other three

"I don't mind where we go" Omote looked at her sister "Where do you want to go"

"Somewhere quiet, although I don't think we will find a lot of places like that" she sighed and Madara remained silent while walking away getting caught by Omote

"Where are you going Madara" she questioned

"To find a peaceful place to sit" he stated only turning his head to look at her

Ura followed him "Wait up, don't just walk off" she looked at the other two "are you guys coming or what"

"I'm just going to get my lunch first then meet you guys" Tsukune said

"You two go on ahead, I'll keep Tsukune Company" Omote smiled while the other two left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you know that they are on the roof?" Tsukune questioned "they could be anywhere"

"Oh I know my sister that's all and I can tell that she is up here, not to mention the roof would probably be peaceful" Omote opened the door to the roof still looking at him "I hope anyway" Tsukune froze and she looked at him curiously. "What's wrong" she looked round to see Madara lying on the floor with Ura on top of him, their bodies tangled. Madara had wrapped his arms around her squashing her body against his, while one hand had snuck down her back and was groping her ass.

Tsukune suddenly had the biggest nose bleed of his life and was sent flying back inside, unluckily falling down the huge amount of stairs. "Ura how come you're allowed to drink someone's blood when you told me I am not allowed to?"

Ura lifted her head and looked at her sister with a blush "I, I was not sucking his blood" she crossed her arms

"Then how do you explain the fang marks" Omote pouted

"Ok, ok I was drinking his blood and Madara remove your hand NOW" she gave an obvious fake smile

"Hey I deserve payment, you get to drink my blood, I get to touch your body fair-trade right" Madara moved his hand starting to go in her panties but before he could get too far a kick to the chin stopped him.

"Know your place"

**Chapter end **

**Review, favourite and follow. Now before you ask there will be parts of the manga and anime, Madara will not have a harem but will have a fan club. This is not an important story for me at the moment so unless this story becomes really popular expect slow updates**

**Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Well I'm back with another chapter but before I start I have one or two things to say, I do not care for flames and for people who do not write their own stories has no right to flame. The second thing is to the guest who said I should go back to school and learn proper English, I am in school and I have not had one final English exam yet, I have had minor tests nothing that gives me a pass or something. So don't write things you know nothing about, now to end my rant, enjoy the chapter.**

**One more thing before you start reading I am not nerfing Madara much, he is just going easy on them to hide his true power and I can't make him kill everyone. Later on however I could make him go full out just not now okay, does everyone understand.**

Madara landed on his feet on the other side of the roof because of the kick sent by Ura "That was an impressive kick but" he rubbed his chin "It was a basic skill, I can tell you have no training so you are weak"

Ura released her aura until the wind blew away from her "Did you just call me weak, a super powerful vampire weak" she showed her fangs to intimidate him

Madara smirked "Now, now don't scare Tsukune, he looks so close to crapping himself right now" his sharingan started to spin "Show me a good time _almighty_ vampire"

"Calm down you two, please don't fight" Omote stood in between them "Pretty please" she added on the end

Tsukune seeing Omote standing up to them shakily walked and stood beside her "C-come o-on y-y-you two w-we are friends right, lets t-talk this over" Ura and Madara shook their heads at how much he was shaking

"You two are really bad at reading the situation" Madara stated confusing them

"We have wanted to fight for a while, well more of a spar" Ura explained "we want to test each other's power that's all"

Tsukune had finally stopped shaking but was still scared "You want to test the other's power? I don't get it, why fight each other if your friends"

"You are really slow, we fight because we respect each other, I am a vampire the strongest of all races and I respect his strength, what does that tell you?" Ura asked directed at Tsukune but he still had a confused look on his face "Forget it you wouldn't understand so just stay out our way or you will get hurt"

Omote grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him to the sidelines "How about we watch them while they have their little spar"

"But why do they have to fight?" Tsukune looked down all depressed

"It's okay really Tsukune, it is like they are playing a game, I can tell both like to fight because they find it fun" Tsukune looked up at Omote's words, he looked at Ura then at Madara to see them smiling at each other then found himself smiling

"I finally get it" Tsukune shouted "both of you do your best"

"I think we have waited long enough for this, bring it" both charged forward disappearing in speed, Ura attacked first throwing a right punch. Madara's eyes widened as he barely dodged it by ducking then he sent a punch at her stomach which barely moved her. Ura then kicked sideways which would have hit his head had he not use his arms as a shield.

Madara was sent flying by the kick, he flipped backwards before skidding on the ground to stop _'I see now the strength and that speed, it is like combing that blond hokage and the raikage but we are the same speed all I need to do is counter or attack from a distance'_ he put his hands together "Fire style – fireball jutsu"

Ura looked surprised and put her right foot back, she waited until the flames were close then used her right foot to kick upwards with such a force the wind pressure from the kick stopped the fireball. Madara had a 'holy crap' look on his face because he expected her to dodge but to put out a fireball so easily was unheard of. "I will win this little spar Madara" Ura declared bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"Oh crap" Ura sent a punch to his face but a blue ribcage blocked the attack although after the punch the ribcage was covered in cracks _'my mistake, not even that hokage could do this much damage to susano, she is even stronger'_. Ura sent another punch at him but before the punch could hit, Madara kicked her back "You nearly got me there"

"Next time I won't miss you" Ura charged at him but jumped as susano swung its arm to hit her, Madara smirked as susano sent a punch at her which she returned it shattering its arm. Ura's eyes widened as she got punched by the other arm, now it was her time to go flying she landed on her hands then flipped herself onto her feet

"Let's finish this with our next blow, this fight is taking too long" Madara ran at her at his top speed, Ura copied this action

"This. Is. The. End." Both shouted as Madara hit Ura multiple times in quick procession while Ura put all the power into one kick, breaking susano like paper and dealing a solid blow to his gut. They held where they were last hit while panting.

"You are better than I thought, no one has ever matched me except my family when I was young" she said between breaths

"You too, if you ever want another spar just tell me" Madara gave her a genuine smile, 'Ding Dong, Ding Dong' "Well I will see you later" he said emotionless even though his body language was completely opposite. "I'll see you two later as well" he said to Omote and Tsukune

"W-wait we are in the same class" Tsukune shouted while running after the Uchiha "bye you two" he waved at them and finally caught up to Madara.

Omote waved back and Ura gave a nod "let's go sis or we will be late" they started walking to their next class "err what class do we have next?"

Ura face planted "You have the school timetable right" Omote shook her head, Ura sighed reaching into her blazer pocket then started panicking "I don't have mine either, I'm sure I put it in my pocket... damn it must have fallen out during our spar"

"Let's go to Ms Nekonome and see if she has any spare timetables" Omote suddenly looked confused "um..."

"It's this way" Ura dragged her by the collar down a corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omote and Ura walked down a field to their current class which was PE wearing the academy gym wear which consisted of bloomers and a short sleeved white shirt. "We are late again; this is starting to look bad" Ura stated but Omote shook it off saying it was their first day.

"So what do you think about those two?" Omote questioned

"Who are you talking about?" Ura answered with a question

"You know, Tsukune and Madara what do you think about them?"

Ura closed her eyes in thought "Well Tsukune is... I can tolerate him" she took a deep breath "Madara is good company and decent for a guy anyway"

Omote squealed "You like Madara don't you, you have never said a guy was good before and I seen you on the floor together with your bodies tangled"

Ura gave a small blush "I like him as a friend only and our bodies weren't tangled, I was just sucking his blood"

"If you say so" Omote said innocently then heard shouting

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP, STOP LYING AROUND AND DO YOUR WORKOUT" Ura and Omote looked round to see a gym teacher shouting at a group of boys lying on the ground covered in sweat. The sisters' sweat dropped at the poor guys that were forced to listen to the shouting.

"Hey look isn't that Tsukune" Omote pointed out, Ura looked to see Tsukune on his back with spirals in his eyes

"Pathetic he is out cold because of a little bit of exercise" Ura stated, little did she know the course was meant for the strongest of monsters but weaker monsters were forced to do it too. "Hm wasn't Madara meant to be in this class as well because I don't see him?"

Omote looked around before pointing at a single figure "There he is" Ura looked to where she was pointing and a small blush ran across her cheeks. Madara was the sole guy who was still exercising as the rest of them had given up due to being too tired. Madara was doing pull ups with special strap on weights on his legs which explained why the other guys were too tired but the reason Ura blushed was the fact he was topless letting her see his defined abs.

Omote clicked her fingers in front of Ura's face startling her "Um Ura you are drooling and we need to get to class" but Ura was still focused on his body, Omote went up next to Ura's ear "Madara and Ura sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G"

"S-shut up" Ura grabbed Omote's hand "Let's go to class now, we can't be any later"

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow but mostly review it is the only way writers actually know what you think; please just a minute of your time can make all the difference on things like how fast I update. I thank the supporters of this story, if you have any questions feel free.**

**Oh but before you ask yes I have kind of skipped the bit where Tsukune finds out about monsters existing, to be perfectly honest how he finds out about monsters is all the same in the actually anime and other stories so I am not going to repeat it so just imagine how it will happen by yourself**

**Drag out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood of the sharingan**

**To answer all questions about last chapter, when I said spar I meant not a full powered fight or a blood bath, I mean what is the point crippling the main relationship. And I understand some might think I made Madara really weak, let me explain I am not making him a god of power and he is only 16 or whatever the rest of them are and I am pretty sure he was not as powerful at that age ok.**

**The power scale is a little different for monsters and shinobi for example an S class monster like Ura would be above kage level. My reason for this is Ura compared with Tsunade, I would say they have similar strengths (personal opinion) and Ura is faster so you get the picture don't you. If you don't I will pm you to explain in more, now on to the story.**

Beep, beep... beep, beep "Stupid little alarm" is what Madara would have said but he was already awake a few hours ago. He was currently reading a book on the world to understand more and it really surprised him when humans were pushovers or well civilian level as all humans were pushovers for him. "It seems it is time to go" he threw the book at the alarm turning it off then opened his door to see Tsukune about to knock.

"Good morning Madara are you ready to go" Tsukune said cheerfully Madara grunted which Tsukune took for a yes "ok, how about we find the sisters and all walk together"

"Fine" Madara walked past him "Why are you so cheerful" 'Oh I am going to regret asking that'

Tsukune looked at him and blinked "Oh it is nothing but if you don't mind me asking" Madara looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Are you and Ura well you know" seeing Madara give him a questioning stare "are you guys going out or do you have a crush on her or... just what do you think of her"

"What I think of Ura?" he closed his eyes "Ura is powerful, smart and kind but I guess you are asking if I find her attracting, well yes I do she is beautiful and has a perfect figure"

"Um Madara open your eyes" Tsukune spoke in a nervous voice, Madara opened his eyes to see Omote with stars in her eyes and Ura avoiding eye contact with a small blush on her face. "I think you need to explain a bit she heard all the things you said about her" Tsukune whispered in a low tone.

"Why, what would be the point in explaining, you really are strange what is wrong with me telling the truth" Madara sighed "or is this one of these moments when I have to say the exact opposite of what I think"

Omote danced over to Madara with the stars still in her eyes "So does that mean you have a crush on her"

"I might not or" Madara appeared behind Ura "I might love her with all my heart" he hugged her waist and whispered in her ear "but how do you feel about me"

Ura got out of his hug with her blush getting redder by the second "What do you think you were doing who said you could touch me"

Madara gave the smallest of smiles "well enough of this I think we should get going now" he was then interrupted by a growling stomach

Omote rubbed her stomach embarrassed "Sorry I never had breakfast" she turned to Tsukune "Tsukune can I, please let me suck your blood" she bit him in the neck before he could answer

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted as he started freaking out

"~oh Madara~" he gulped as he turned to the voice but even faster than his sharingan could keep up Ura was sucking his blood and had pushed him back to a nearby tree.

'Well I guess I deserve that for all the teasing and all that... fucking hell' he suppressed a moan as Ura's left hand started feeling him up his member through his clothes 'wait she doesn't notice when I touch her, does this mean she also doesn't know what she is touching' he moved her hand away but as soon as he done this her right hand went in his pants but luckily or unluckily in most cases never went in his underwear. "Ura seriously that is going too far"

She stopped rubbing to his relief but went to go in his underwear but he stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away just in time for Ura to stop sucking his blood. "What is it? You are giving me a look, it is not like I haven't sucked you blood before"

"It's nothing" he sighed 'so troublesome' he shook his head slowly then saw Ura give him a look with blushing cheeks "What is it?"

She fake coughed "you got a bit... excited" while pointing down to the bulge in his pants "I'm sorry I just... never imagined you would get hard from me sucking your blood" Madara's eyes just twitched

"You really don't know do you?" Madara asked

"What don't I know?" Ura questioned

"Oh it's nothing" Madara replied "Looks like I have calmed down enough, I think we should get going now"

Ura shrugged her shoulders 'Sorry about embarrassing you Madara but you will be mine after all you are the only guy I...' she cut her thoughts when they started walking again 'You will confess your love for me'

(Time skip – lunch time)

Madara was lying on the floor of the roof without a care in the world as the wind blew through his hair, he opened one eye 'and it was so peaceful'. "What do you want?" he questioned the large breasted blue haired girl in front of him

"I'm Kurumu Kurono and I thought you would like to go out sometime or" she started

"Not interested" he stated interrupting her

"W-what"

"Look Kurumu just go away I am not interested unless you have business with me, I am not in the mood to argue" Madara clarified then Kurumu stepped over him and sat on him "Are you trying to annoy me"

"Just look into my eyes" they made eye contact and Madara's sharingan pupil widened

'Hm I would say that was an average A rank genjutsu' Kurumu smirked "Nice try" he pushed her off him "But using gen... illusions against me will not work no matter how strong, I am immune to them"

Kurumu gritted her teeth "He said to go away and if you don't well who knows what happen to you" she turned to see Ura looking down on her threateningly, Kurumu huffed and walked away glaring daggers at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down" Madara asked, Ura nodded and sat on him like Kurumu had done but sat on his chest "Do you know how awkward you are making this"

"Fine I will sit here instead" she sat next to him close enough that her bare legs were touching him so he rested his head against her hips "so why do you go here by yourself, you always want to be by yourself and when you are with someone you are not very social"

Madara sighs "You should know too after all you are like me in socialising, I can tell that you did not socialise that much until you met me and Tsukune" he looked up to the sky "My past is something I do not want to talk about in case you ask"

"I guess we are more alike than I thought" Ura smiled

(10 minutes later)

Madara and Ura had not moved from their spot except the positions have changed, Madara was now the one sitting up and Ura was lying on his lap. He put a hand through her hair and groaned "it seems Omote and Tsukune have gotten themselves in more trouble"

"How do you know that?" Ura asked while getting up and stretching then Kurumu went flying out the window carrying Tsukune by the neck with her tail and Omote grabbing on to Tsukune.

"That's how I know" Madara picked her up bridal style "let's go and see if they need help"

"I-I, w-what" she regained her posture "I'm fine now lets go" she wrapped her arms around his neck then he jumped off the roof into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsukune are you alright" Omote asked worried

"Yeah, just my lower back" Tsukune rubbed his ass

"Hahahaha now I can kill both of you at once" Kurumu flew down at them

Tsukune froze until Omote pushed him down "Get down its dangerous" she shouted as Kurumu went past cutting all the trees in half "Tsukune take off my Rosario, it is the only chance we have if Madara and Ura isn't here"

He grabbed the Rosario and pulled it but it never came off the chain "It won't come off" he tried pulling it off again

"It looks like you being a scary vampire was all talk, I was hoping to fight a vampire but since you are not, you and Tsukune are going to die" Kurumu laughed again

"I don't think they are" Ura's voice was laced with killing intent "You will have to kill me before you hurt my sister" she went forward but was stopped by Madara.

"I just wanted to show you who I truly am, I will let you decide if you want to remain friends" he looked at Tsukune and Omote "That goes for you as well"

Kurumu flew at him "Just acting tough is not enough to beat me" she clawed at him with her nails but to everyone's surprise Madara caught it with his hands instead of using susano or dodging it. "Let go of me" Kurumu squirmed to get free

"So weak yet I want an interesting fight that can make my blood run" he tightened his grip on her wrist breaking it "Give me a proper fight" he kicked her in the gut sending her back into a tree. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her face then smashed it into the tree breaking it. "You can fly so you don't need these do you" he stomped on her leg breaking it "Fight back let me feel the joy of battle"

Kurumu had tears in her eyes but still slashed at him while he just raised his arm to block letting it be cut "W-what are you"

He never answered but licked his own blood "I see now why my blood gets sucked but it is even better during the heat of battle" he continued his onslaught while the three watching had different reactions.

Ura remained passive "so he loves battles but only when his life is on the line even if this fight he is letting her get this far, now that I think about it mother and father will have nothing to complain about him except he is not a vampire but that can always change, how he dominates the battle, I hope he dominates me... no what am I saying I need to be the dominant one but it would be nice to be dominated" she said the last part to herself.

Omote didn't know what to think "I don't like fighting and violence but most of the vampire race and my family can do it without a second thought just like him, I am not going to lose one of my first friends over this" she spoke determined

Tsukune on the other hand was angry and scared "Madara is just mad why would he do this, I know I am his friend and all but he is going too far I need to stop him before it is too late"

Madara lifted a beaten and broken Kurumu by the neck "Now I think you have suffered enough and I am getting bored now so I will just end your life right now"

"Wait don't do it" Tsukune grabbed Madara's wrist of the hand that was holding up Kurumu

Madara gave a dark laugh "You have grown from the weak willed coward that you were well done but now you are overconfident"

"Please let her go I know deep down that she is a good person so just let her go, I think she learned her lesson" Tsukune pleaded while Kurumu barely able to remain conscious was shocked at the brown haired boy.

"You seem to misunderstand my motive Tsukune, I don't care if she has learned her lesson or she was a good person deep down, I am doing this because I want to" Madara grinned "to be perfectly honest you believe murder is wrong but here it is common so I see no problem" he tightened his grip around her neck again.

"I said stop" he punched Madara in the face, who made no effort to block or dodge but it did nothing anyway

"You got balls Tsukune to go from a spineless pussy who is scared of every little thing then attack someone who can end you in an instant" he dropped Kurumu to the floor "now if you ask my help to fight someone don't come to me unless I get to do it my way"

"Hold on a second"

"Oh yeah I owe you one punch to the face" Tsukune took a step back "but it was quite the thing to see you stand up to me so I will let it go this once" he started walking away

"Are we still friends" Omote asked nervously

"Only if you want to be" he walked up to Ura "You are lucky I don't have my way with you right now"

"W-what a-a-are y-you s-saying" Ura turned bright red

He put a hand on her head "It really is fun teasing you" he rubbed her head "Or maybe I wasn't teasing" he walked of giving a short laugh

**Chapter end**

**Review, Favourite and follow. I know some of the things people are going to say, firstly yes Ura is a bit OOC , my reason for this is because both Ura and Madara try to stay out of a relationship so it wouldn't work and my other reason is that I don't give a damn.**

**Secondly yes I think that fight suited Madara's personality, I got it from when he fought tailed beasts and went in crazy battle mode even though he went really easy on Kurumu.**

**Lastly Ura will not be a fan girl if she does please tell me so I can change it right away but to explain Ura's thoughts I just think vampire hold power and stuff above all which is basically the definition of Madara so there.**

**Drag out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Thank you for the compliment guyver333 I try to make carnage to the best of my abilities **

**No he doesn't have the rinnegan because he won't need it sorry if you are disappointed but those eyes are just too powerful, batman78**

'Please let me have a good score' Tsukune jogged over to a big board with lots of names on it with numbers beside them, he looked for his name to find it only to get depressed at the number. '178th'

"Hey look 201st I nailed it" a random student said

"222nd over here" another student said

"Aw man I'm so envious" the last one said then they all laughed together

Tsukune sweat dropped 'it could have been worse but still the difference between me and her'

"Hey look, it's them"

"Not only are they smart but good looking too" guys whispered as Omote and Ura walked past them "Tsukune" Omote shouted destroying guys as the girl ran to Tsukune with Ura following close behind "So how did you do on the test Tsukune"

Tsukune laughed nervously "178th how about you guys"

"I got 13th but it was probably just a fluke" Omote patted him on the shoulder "you will do better next time"

Ura just stated "5th"

"Now I feel..." Tsukune was interrupted by the screeches of girls

"Oh my god he not only got ranked 1st but he got full marks on his test" one girl exclaimed "And he is so cute", "Get off him bitch he is mine"

Madara Uchiha one of the strongest people alive was now getting humiliated by getting defeated by his biggest enemy, fan girls. Not even susano could stop them; everyone just looked at him laughing or was glaring at him for having so many girls on him trying to hold him down but he just powered through but more and more fan girls just jumped on him. "Help" he pleaded before he was under a massive doggy pile of girls "Oh fuck this"

"Get off him **now**" Ura demanded making all the girls run off and disappear in a matter of seconds, leaving Madara lying on the ground "You can get up now"

"I am afraid this is the end of me I can go no further, they hit me with my only weakness and distaste, the fan girl powers are something to be feared" Madara strained and fake coughed like he had a fatal injury "Before I die what were my test scores"

"How did you not hear your little fans?" Ura questioned

Madara put his hands to his ears and pulled out ear plugs "I couldn't hear anything, I was just lip reading you right now" he got up and rolled his shoulders cracking them "So what did I score"

"You tied first" she stated

"Tied?" he walked over to the board to see who tied with him "Yukari Sendo" he read out loud 'Hm to match me when I used a sharingan to copy all the answers before hand, very impressive'

"So you ranked first did you yukari, it seems someone knew what they were doing letting you skip those grades" a man with short black hair, no blazer or tie and with an arm band "But you will suffer if you get too cocky"

"Cocky?" yukari questioned

The second guy looking exactly like the first except his head was shaved and had no arm band, pointed at yukari dramatically "For example that witch costume you have on instead of school uniform"

"Now, now it's against school rules, you better take it off" the third guy said looking her up, he was chubbier than the other two with shoulder length black hair

"This is..." she started

"Look brat, the fact you are even here gives me a headache so save me the sob story" he arm band man, who was obviously the leader stated before he was hit on the head with a metal wash tub then the other two got the same.

Yukari started laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye "serves you right for picking on me"

The leader got up shouting "You little brat, don't you know who I am, you piece of crap" he lunged at her

"No" Omote jumped in between them

"You are"

"You shouldn't go around hitting girls" Omote stated determined while Ura and Madara groaned in annoyance as everyone noticed the little fight that was happening.

"Get out the way you stupid girl" the leader continued his attack by his wrist was caught by Madara "Uchiha"

"I would advise you leave before I break you" Madara let go of his wrist and the leader stepped back

"You win this time you disgusting creature, next time there will be no one to help you, come on guys lets go" the group left them making Omote sigh in relief

(Lunch)

"Wait so your four years younger" Tsukune repeating what was already said "did you skip a few grades or something?"

"That's amazing you must be really smart" Omote complimented

Yukari blushed while getting all flustered "no I am not that amazing, you are the amazing one, and you're smart, kind and strong" she jumped over the table to get to Omote "You see I love you more than my good self"

Tsukune got a massive nosebleed which he tried to hold but blood fell like it was coming from a tap, Madara remained passive and kept eating his lunch and Ura rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Will you just get off my sister already" she lifted yukari up by the back of her collar "I can tolerate Tsukune because he doesn't bother me particularly but you annoy me with how loud you are"

"Someone help there is some ugly thing that has caught me" yukari stuck her tongue out at Ura but stopped when Ura had multiple anger marks on her face and her aura was leaking out "I'm sorry please let me go" no difference "Madara, Omote, Tsukune help me"

"Madara only you can stop Ura so can you help" Tsukune pleaded while Omote had puppy eyes

Madara stood up "Well since I am finished eating I will help but what will I get out of it" Omote and Tsukune just looked at each other nervously "fine you owe me something later because what I am going to do will be a risk to my health and it might not work either" Ura threw yukari across the hall then followed.

"What are you going to do" Omote asked

"Something but you are responsible for getting yukari out of here" Madara ran towards Ura 'probably going to die after this, To die so many times my life is crap' he held her from behind with his hands cupping her breasts making her stop, he squeezed a few times.

She let out a moan then grabbed the hands touching her "You know Madara why should I beat up a little kid when there is a pervert here who felt me up" Madara stepped back "Know your place" she gave a full force kick sending him out the window.

"Fuck my life" he shouted as he fell to the ground, luckily it was only the ground floor "Seriously did you have to kick so hard" he grumbled getting up and dusting himself off.

"I am not finished with you yet" Ura jumped out the window after him

"Crap" he ran away anime style as Ura chased him but luckily the real Madara was sitting on a tree branch 'you have got to love that clone jutsu' the real Madara closed his eyes putting his hands behind his head 'nice peace and quiet'

(10 minutes later)

In the forest yukari and Omote were hugging each other while three lizard men were getting pissed "What are we chopped liver"

"I think it is time we took care of them" they were about to attack when yukari suddenly bit the tail of the leader

"What do you think you are doing you little brat" he clawed at her but Tsukune saved her by taking the hit for her, they then fell to the ground with Tsukune on top of her.

"Why are you here?" yukari questioned him

"I'm just like you I have been alone for a long time" he smiled

"No you haven't your just saying that because..." Tsukune seethed in pain "Your hurt"

The two underling lizards ran at them with their claws raised "We will get them as class president you get the honour girl" they slammed their claws into them only to miss and hit the ground; they looked confused then looked up at the sky.

Kurumu was flying while carrying Tsukune and yukari "Kurumu, thanks for saving us back there"

When they landed Kurumu hugged Tsukune "I did it just for you" this made Omote get annoyed

"I never imagined you wanting to be so close to me after the last time we met was not pleasant" someone whispered in Kurumu's ear, she turned to see Madara's face making her fall over. "Ah it is so fun to tease people" he looked to see Kurumu shaking unable to move away from him "Look girl there's no reason to be like that around me, I won't hurt you again as long as you don't annoy me"

"S-sure you don't have to mind me, I won't get in your way" she said nervously

"Madara I know you said you weren't going to help me unless we do it your way but can you..." Tsukune started

"No I will not help you, I am not going to lower myself to fight three C class monsters at most" Madara leaned on a nearby tree "I am pretty sure you don't need my help with such weak opponents anyway"

Tsukune gritted his teeth "fine I will do it myself" he stood in front of everyone then fell because of the injury on his back accidentally hitting Omote's Rosary off its chain. Madara's eyes widened as the sky turned blood red and bats surrounded Omote while her aura kept on increasing, the bats then flew away leaving Omote looking the same except her eyes were slits and blood red and she had a stroke of silver in her hair.

"My rosary came off amazing" she looked at Madara "Madara do you feel good when power is flowing through you because mine does but it also feels very strange"

"All power feels good most of the time but yours probably feels strange because you had your powers sealed" Madara stated "oh and Omote" she looked at him blinking "They are attacking"

"Don't worry I got them" Omote charged in disappearing in a speed Tsukune and the lizard men couldn't see

The two underling lizards suddenly got beat in an instant "What is going on, I can't see her"

"I would appreciate it if you stop picking on people especially my friends" the lizard man turned receive a kick in the face destroying his teeth "Know your place" the lizard flew backwards making Madara have to squat down so he never got hit by the flying body.

"I am pretty sure your sister would like you saying that" Omote gave a sheepish giggle

"I don't mind but we have to have a little talk don't we Madara" a hand appeared on his shoulder, he turn his head looking at her only to get punched in the balls making him fall over face first then Ura put her foot on his head "Know your place"

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. Well here is another chapter hope you enjoyed**

**Drag out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood of the Sharingan**

**Aevun for your review you said Tsunade has better lightning affinity than the raikage, she has never use lightning before if she has tell me when because I am confused. And you said faster than the raikage too, I'm sorry but Tsunade is nowhere near his speed in my opinion.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

_"__Okay I expect everyone to do their best and find a club that suits you, on you go everybody" Ms Nekonome shouted as people got up from their desks to find a club "And don't forget to consider the newspaper club"_

"Such a pain in the ass, find a club she says but do we really have to bother" Madara grumbled

"Yes we do Madara so let's all join a club together" Omote exclaimed dragging Ura and Madara to make sure they don't leave "Isn't that right Tsukune?"

"Huh, yeah it would be more fun staying together" Tsukune replied getting dragged by Kurumu "So should we start of here"

"Of course you two would probably want to join a fighting club wouldn't you, well we could join too so we could defend ourselves so you don't have to save us" Omote dragged them into a fighting club

"Ah are you some first years wanting to join my club" in front of them was a large man of 6ft 1 with messy short black hair, he wore martial art clothing with a black belt. "Well you made the right choice coming to the boxing club, don't worry we will go easy on you until you get the hang of it"

"U-um are you sure you guys want to join here? After all, I don't won't the girls to get hurt" Tsukune asked with worry in his voice "I get Madara wanting to join but why the rest of you"

"I thought I made it clear I liked fighting as much as Madara and I can handle myself" Ura stated

"I want us to all join a club together" Omote smiled

"I will go anywhere with you Tsukune" Kurumu hugged the said boy from behind

"I get Omote's and Kurumu's reasons but Ura I know you like to fight and all but it's just..." Tsukune started

"It's because I am a girl that you think I shouldn't fight" Tsukune flinched at her outbreak "but just remember Tsukune if it wasn't for me you would be dead or beaten to the inch of your life"

"Tsukune she does have a point, you by far are the weakest here by far and what you said was insulting to her pride so shut up" Madara then glanced to the club president "as for you and your club, boxing is not a martial art, it is for brutes and street fighters not to mention lots of other fighting styles are much stronger" Madara calmly walked away with his eyes closed. The club president ran at him going to punch him in the back of the head but Madara sidestepped him and grabbed his arm then threw him into the wall "Weak"

(Time skip)

The group had been going around lots of different clubs including all martial arts clubs but Madara and Ura quickly refused to join them considering most of them were weak martial arts or the teachers were low skilled. Now the group were just resting to decide where to go next "ok the only clubs that we have not checked is the swimming club, the chemistry club, the newspaper club and the gardening club"

"The swimming club sounds good" Tsukune went in a day dream for a few seconds while everyone just stared at him "Yeah we should totally check it out"

"You can we are not" Ura crossed her arms under her bust

"B-but why?" Tsukune asked shocked

"Vampires are weak against water" Madara shook his head "so who's smart idea was it to give away all of their weaknesses to someone else"

Ura sighed "just some over confident vampire who then got the crap beaten out of him later" she put her hands on her hips "so what club are we going to?"

Kurumu put her hand on her chin "the chemistry club were talking about love potions and had perverted looks on their face so we will not go there, that leaves the newspaper club and the gardening club"

"You know the gardening club is a girl only club right?" Madara stated a question

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked confused

"what I mean is no guys can join, some clubs have that rule for reasons or are just stereotypical" Madara glanced at Omote "if you want all of us to join a club together we would have to go to the newspaper club or a better idea would be not joining one at all they seem like a waste of time"

Omote gave him an intense stare which he gave back then she gave a happy smile "as long as all of us are together but we have to join a club so there"

Madara rolled his eyes not even bothering to respond while Omote wore a victory smirk "Let's go and join then" they nodded in agreement and headed towards the said club.

Ura looked at Madara with a calculating look "What's wrong with you, you seem more... quiet than usual and more grumpy"

"Multiple things" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes "Some of which are personal"

Ura gave him a look "well you _are_ going to tell me because it is not really personal is it"

He sighed "No there not but I don't care, I hate everything and like nothing, relationships pull you down, I don't need it" he turned to walk away but Ura grabbed his shoulder, he turned around to get a slap to the face.

"Then start to care idiot, you do need it" she then gave him a bone crushing hug "Thinking like that you will hurt the people who like and love you"

"No one loves or likes me"

"your friends like you that is why they want you to join the newspaper club together and I lo... you" Ura stepped back but still had her arms around him

"Did you, did you just say that you love me?" Madara asked surprised

"N-no I never said that" Ura blushed realising what she said "What I said was... was... nothing

Madara shook his head "no you defiantly said some... mmft"

Ura forced his head between her breasts while she looked around frantically to see if anyone noticed especially her sister and the rest of them, luckily they had just gone ahead. She gave a breath of relief then started to panic when she looked at Madara still between her breasts surprisingly calm 'What am I doing, how am I going to explain this, why am I still holding him'. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I... um Madara" she had let him go but he fell onto his back breathing heavily and his face was a bluey purple. "Oh crap I suffocated him and I have to catch up to Omote and the rest" Ura lifted him onto her back and started to sprint to catch up with the group "at least it is at the other side of the school"

(Meanwhile)

"Hey everyone, I f-finally found you" yukari spoke through breaths "I have been running for ages looking for you"

"Sorry yukari we should have came to your class first" Omote apologised

"Its okay" she responded finally getting her breath back

"So yukari do you want to join the newspaper club with us, we wanted to all join a club together" Tsukune smiled "We even got the those two to come and join" he pointed behind him

"Tsukune no one's' behind you" Kurumu pointed out they looked behind them to see neither Ura or Madara

"Those two better have not left us so they don't want to join" Omote pouted clearly annoyed

"Don't worry I am pretty sure they are still going to join, Ura might be sucking Madara's blood again or something so they might be a while" Tsukune replied calming Omote down

Yukari giggled like a pervert "Yeah I can see Ura sucking Madara just not his blood" yukari laughed seeing everyone taking a second to realise what she said then blushed a deep red making tomatoes cry at the redness. "Or they could be on another level, making out in a private area letting their nude bodies rub against each other" she went into a little daydream with blood leaking from her nose.

"Yukari don't say things like that" Omote shouted

At that moment Ura just had to make her appearance still carrying an out cold Madara "sorry we were just um... sucking his blood" Ura sighed nervously "and I may have sucked too much"

"It's okay but let me in on it too, please let me join next time" yukari gave a begging look.

"I, um... okay you can suck him too I guess but I didn't expect you to wanted that" Ura stated in shock

"Wait you two did that?" Kurumu pointed at them with an accusing finger "Tsukune we are falling behind on our love, we need to do the same right away"

"You want to do the same" Tsukune said looking dizzy before blood exploding from his nose then face planting the floor making a puddle of blood around him.

At that moment Ms Nekonome looked out of her classroom to see the disturbance "Oh what are you doing back here everyone, could it be you want to join the newspaper club"

"Yes we are" Madara jumped off Ura's back and did a stretch "Thanks for the lift Ura my legs were getting tired"

She blinked then grabbed him by the collar "You used me as transportation, you lazy ass"

"Yeah, yeah so what was before all about, putting my face into..." Madara started but Ura covered his mouth with his hand

"Mention that to anyone and you won't be a guy anymore got that" Ura threatened

"Sure but if you touch me I touch you got it, no more trying to beat the crap out of me every time I touch your shoulder or anything" Madara glared because of how annoyed he was at how many clones he had to make in one day much less a week.

"Fine but there is limits where you touch me got it?" he nodded "Deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands like they had made a big business decision. Ms Nekonome looked at the scene strangely but smiled at the different Varity of people joining the club and they got on which was a bonus.

(Time skip)

After the little scene of theirs was over the group finally made it into the classroom although Tsukune was still out cold so he was sitting at the table with his head on it. Madara more or less did the same as Tsukune but only because he was lazy, not like a school had much to teach him anyway. The girls however were sitting normally listening to Ms Nekonome.

"Wait are we, the only members" Ura asked

"No, no apart from you we have only one other member" there was a knock on the door "There he is now"

"Sorry if I am a little tardy there were some things I had to pick up" a man said holding flowers in front of his face; he then showed his face "I'm Ginei Morioka, you can just call me Gin, I'm the club president, it's a pleasure to meet you" Gin handed the three girls flowers then realised yukari and took a flower from Kurumu "I guess beauty does come in small packages" he handed the flower to yukari "They make you four look even more gorgeous than before"

"As I was saying Gin is our only other member and he is in second year, since he is the oldest, he will be in charge" Ms Nekonome said

"Yeah I will take care of all of you" Gin laughed while rubbing the back of his head

"Oh look at the time, I have to go to a teachers meeting, I will leave them with you" Ms Nekonome left giving a wave

"Sure I got it covered" Gin replied while internally smirking 'now to have some funny with these girls especially you my dear Ura'

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. So tell me how I did I do and just so you guys know I will probably following the anime storyline for the first season then go onto the manga later. Now my question for you guys is what should kokoa think of Madara for example should she hate him like Tsukune or love him like Ura for his power although she will not be introduced for a few chapters I need the info now so I know how I am going to write future chapters.**

**Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Hello everyone welcome back for another chapter.**

**Aevun: Yes I have watched that and I believe Tsunade was using strength to beat the raikage not speed but the raikage beat her with speed.**

**Amxal: yeah that seems right on what kokoa would think**

"Is this high enough" Omote asked standing on a stool holding up a poster against the wall

"No I want it higher" Gin replied to Omote and Kurumu

"What you want it higher?" Kurumu said shocked but still put it higher "Like this or even higher"

"Just hold it right there, I need to check for all heights" Gin said crouching down

Tsukune who was approaching the three with posters in his hands looked at them strangely 'I wonder what kind of guy Gin really is?' he stopped behind Gin and crouched down 'he's totally checking out their panties' Tsukune had a nosebleed before standing between Gin and the girls "Gin what the hell do you think you're doing"

Gin quickly stood up before the girls turned round "What's going on?" Omote asked

"Oh it's just Tsukune here; he said something about looking at your panties" Gin said smugly as Tsukune looked at him with rage

"Tsukune" both girls stepped towards him with a frown

"Look girls it's true I did see but..." both girls slapped his face before he could finish

"Jeez if you wanted to look at my panties you could have just asked Tsukune" Kurumu walked off

Tsukune tried to stop them but Omote looked down "I hate perverts" she said before storming off while Gin muttered to himself and walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Ura was knocking furiously on Madara's door "Come on out Madara, you can't skip out on club activities"

"Oh but I am and I am doing it right now" Madara shouted back through the door

"No you don't or Omote will be angry with you and will nag me about it forever" Ura kicked the door open and stomped in "Now get over here"

Madara blinked "Hey don't destroy the door seriously"

"Just come with me now or I will just have to force you" she smirked "and it seems you don't want a damaged room, meaning you can't use any of your special abilities"

He looked around for an escape 'no it will take me too long to get out of the window without her catching me, hm she has opened the door perfectly all I need is a distraction... I got it' he put his hands up in surrender "ok Ura I give up just... I lied" he managed to throw his top at her face, using his full speed he sprinted past her

"I don't think so" Ura stated managing to grasp his legs in a dive sending them both to the floor "I can still sense you even if I can't see you idiot" she crawled up him and sat on his shoulders "and you can't beat me without your little fire or skeleton which you can't use without destroying this place which you don't want to do" she reached forward able to close the door

"Stupid move" Madara said as he forced himself up making her fall off him "see you later" he laughed jumping out the window while Ura followed him

"You aren't the only one who can land at this height" Madara gulped landing without a sound and jumping off again to the forest, Ura did the same but landed loudly and was slower following him.

That was an hour ago now Madara had slowed down to a slow walk "I can't believe me of all people is running from someone, actually I can't remember running from anyone" he was so lost in his thought he got hit in the face by something, he pulled it off "It's a school blazer" he was about to disregard it but his sharingan caught the name on the name tag.

"Surprise mother fucker" Ura tacked him to the ground, she straddled his chest and held his arms down "I got you now"

"And how are you going to take me to the club like this" Madara said with arrogance

"I challenge you, if I win you will go to the club and if you win you can do whatever you want" Ura said "but you can't use you're special abilities just hand to hand combat"

"Hm it doesn't matter how many handicaps there are, I will still win" Ura got off him and stood a couple meters away, Madara got up and dusted himself off "I'm ready when you are"

"That's good but it seems we have an audience" looking around to see some people watching them nervously

Madara rolled his eyes "we are not that far away from school grounds and with our energy combined a baby could find us" he turned his head to see the newspaper club who had come with notebooks probably to record the fight. "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer"

"I thought you would have known to keep your eyes on your opponent" Ura stated kicking the side of his head sending him into multiple trees.

"I suppose I must be getting soft" he jumped at her with his full speed and punched her in the gut pushing her back an inch 'strange last time it was more effective when I punched her but now when I use more power it has less of an effect' he backed off as she tried to punch him, making her destroy the ground with her punch instead.

Ura looked up with a smirk "Last time you pissed me off making me feel weak but you did give good advise" Ura got into a combat stance "I trained for a long time and I am confident I can beat you in this fight"

He remained silent his sharingan analysing her combat stance 'hm her legs are perfectly good for balance and kicking, her arms are similar to the Hyuga stance but her body is relaxed, so she is more flexible then... ah she is just going to kick while using her arms to counter, a nice stance' Ura gave a small blush which she quickly hid as she saw his eyes look at her bust intensely even though he was actually looking at her shoulders.

They ran at each other, Ura attacked first kicking with her left leg which missed him but tried again with a round house kick and got the same. Madara punched her chest taking all the air out of her lungs but it did not stop her from grabbing him. "How will you dodge me now"

"I can't but you can't either" he kneed her in the stomach making her step back pulling him with her.

"Try and hit me again" she used him as a club, hitting him against the trees and the ground then threw him into a rock which got destroyed into pebbles. Everyone started cheering for Ura as it looked like she had the advantage but they stopped when Madara stood up cracking his neck uninjured "How can you get up so easily"

"I have once fought with every bone in my body broken; don't think a little beating will stop me" Madara smiled enjoying the fight 'I can't believe she got this much stronger in a short time, I might have to go a little harder on her'

"Well I hope I can beat you without breaking all of your bones" Ura smiled

"Don't worry about that, you still have to come close to beating me" he cracked his neck and running at her 'hm this fight is getting interesting, I wonder if she can keep up with 50% of my power'

Ura's eyes widened as Madara nearly doubled his speed to kick her chest sending her to a tree. "So are you not holding back anymore" she asked him while he gave a shrug to annoy her. "Even if you are still holding back I will still beat you"

"Looks like I might show you my full power then, if you would like" Madara then appeared behind her and put an arm around her shoulder "do you think you can handle it"

Ura jumped quickly turning around punching his face but he caught it "How? All the time we fought you had to dodge me because of my power so how did you catch my punch so easily"

"Never underestimate your opponent, even if you know you are clearly stronger than them, although I think this fight is over" Madara patted her head making her pout "Don't worry I will probably go to the newspaper club sometimes, when I get bored"

"Wait a second, then why did we fight if you were going to go" Ura asked getting annoyed

Madara put a hand on his chin "well... I was kind of bored at the time so yeah a fight to pass the time" everyone was silent for a second dead panning due to the thought of making a massive fight because you were bored. "See you later" Madara disappeared in a swirl of leaves

(Elsewhere)

Madara appeared in a swirl of leaves "Ah it's been too long since I used that"

"Hey Madara I have been looking for you, you missed the club meeting" Madara spun his head around to see Gin who had a grin with sparkly teeth "how about we go discuss arrangements for the club"

Madara rolled his eyes "Fine but if I find it boring I will leave"

Gin smiled "Of course not, follow me" after a minute of walking Gin stopped outside next to a high up window "You see that window" he points at the window

"Yeah what about it" Madara replied

"Climb up and take a peek" Gin's teeth sparkled again, Madara shrugged his shoulders and climbed up the nearby drum to get to the window

Madara's eyes widened "Why did you want me to look through this window again" he spoke with a small blush

A flash appeared gaining Madara's attention as Gin held his camera up towards him "Poor Ura, I wonder what will happen when she sees this" there was a scream from the window making Madara panic then Gin disappeared

Madara closed his eyes "well that was easy" he laughed as he held Gin's camera and a photo of Gin looking in the window, while Gin was in a daze. Madara then handed the camera and photo to Gin who put them in his pocket and left. "Oh Kami do I love genjutsu"

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. Thank you for your continued support, now for my question of the day or chapter how strong should Omote be, I know she would be weaker than Ura but by how much, if you can give some comparisons that would be a big help**

**Drag out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood of the Sharingan**

**Hello everyone it has been a while but I'm back. Thanks for all the support.**

**Awesome is me: um what to say about that idea, sorry I will not make that short story. You will have to ask someone else because I don't think I could write that and not get** **bored**.

Currently it was night time; Ura was on the roof with a hand on her chin leaning against the railing. She sighed feeling bored as she looked down to the ground below. "Hey there, what you doing up here it is kind of late and it is a gorgeous full moon".

"What do you want Gin" she turned her head slightly to give him a lazy glare. "And what business is it of yours to know what am I doing up here".

Gin scratched the back of his head nervously at her commanding voice. "Oh it's none of my business, just thought you would like to talk" he moved beside her much to her annoyance. A moment of awkward silence passed before Gin broke it. "So have you heard the rumours going around campus about Madara".

"No but should I care, most rumours are made up anyway" Ura stated bluntly.

"That may be for most but I can guarantee this one is genuine" Gin grinned mentally. "The rumour is that Madara is a pervert so..."

"Really that is the rumour, oh my it is not like a guy has been perverted before" she spoke sarcastically. "Listen Gin as far as I know every guy is a pervert but by how much just depends on the guy, actually probably everybody is perverted when they reach a certain age or something".

Gin raised a hand to stop her "let me finish, to get to the point Madara is the peeping tom". Ura snapped round fast enough to make him jump.

"Is he now?" her features tensed while she cracked her knuckles "Do you have evidence". He nodded dumbly and took out three pictures "so as club president may I beat the crap out of the pervert".

Gin nodded "of course you can, do what you want, kick his ass, kill him, and unman him or whatever"

Madara laughed crazily which was loud enough to bring the attention on him. He sat on the railing with his arms crossed "hey Gin I really am surprised, I never expected you to do that but oh well".

"What show you peeping on the girls locker room to Ura" Gin spoke with a smug smile

"No not that, I was expecting you to show the picture of you peeping but you showed a bunch of naked girls getting changed" Madara pointed to the pictures. Gins face turned pale then he started panicking, hiding the pictures.

"Fucking pervert, know your place" Ura kicked him in the nuts from behind. "Peeping toms like you deserve to be punished" as Gin rolled on the ground in pain, whenever Ura got the chance she stomped on his nuts again not holding any power from her attacks. Madara just shivered while holding his manhood at her relentless attacks.

Finally Madara pulled Ura from Gin "that's enough Ura I think he learned his lesson". She looked at him giving him a dark glare "fine... oh and Madara"

"Yeah" he spoke nervously

Ura grabbed his manhood though his clothes "you don't need to worry Madara this is mine". She tightened her hold on him "and I don't like my things getting hurt so I will protect you". She winked at him.

"Then I guess these are mine" he put both hands on her breasts and started squeezing them.

Hair overshadowed her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are, touching me there" removing her hand and replaced it with a knee hitting him full force. "I own you, you do not own me, and you are my bitch" she sat on his pained crouched form. "Are we clear Madara, have any problems with that"

"N-no ma-am" he squeaked out. 'hold on a second why am_I_ doing this I am Madara fucking Uchiha, she should bow down to me'. As he recovered he pushed her off him "You can't own me I am the great..."

Ura kneed him in the nuts again "You don't seem to get it, do you Madara, no matter how strong you are, any girl can beat you by kicking your balls".

"Will. Not. Submit. To. You." Madara made eye contact with her showing defiance while still in pain.

She shrugged "Maybe not now but eventually you will do everything I say"

"We have found out the true peeping tom, Ura it's... Gin... not Madara" Omote burst through the door with Kurumu and yukari following her.

Kurumu chuckled sheepishly "I guess we were too late to save you, sorry about that"

"Actually Kurumu, I never hit him because he was the peeping tom" Ura smirked placing a foot on his back. "This is what you call bitch training" Ura dragged Madara away by the collar. "Now if you will excuse me I have more training to do, Gin is over there if you want to beat the crap out of him".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I have been thinking you have changed quite a bit" Madara stated now walking beside Ura with the occasional limp. Ura looked at him strangely "You are getting possessive with me while a few days ago the slightest contact would anger you, what changed?"

"What are you talking about?" she crossed her arms under her bust.

Madara put an arm around her waist "you let me touch you" he pulled her closer breaking all personal space. "I saw what you did you know, when I grabbed your bust your body relaxed then you looked over to Gin and that's when you hit me" Madara analysed. Ura went silent before hitting his hand away from her waist and walking off. "I've seen many things Ura including the difference between lust and love" she remained silent but stopped moving. "Tell me Ura what do you feel for me because you showed a perfect mixture of both?"

"I-I... well agh" she clutched her head in pain. Madara went to help her but she stopped him. "It's ok, it's just this time of the year for vampires" her eyes glowed a bright red. "It is not bad or anything just troublesome to deal with".

"What happens during this time"

"My hormone levels just go through the roof, it gradually gets higher until my body is satisfied or the hormones eventually go back down" she explained

"What about Omote or does she have it at another time" Madara asked

Ura shook her head "She is sealed so it doesn't affect her for some reason".

"Oh ok, so I am guessing you have to touch yourself to satisfy your body correct or someone touches you" Madara summarised

"Y-yea someone, Madara can we just go over there for a second" he made no reply, he just followed Ura into a small room. "Madara I need you to do it"

"Do what?" he asked dumbly, Ura made motions with her hands but Madara still gave off a confused face.

Ura rolled her eyes "touch me" she stated grabbing his hands, placing them on her breasts. "Please just do this one time, I need it"

Madara closed his eyes before walking away making Ura blink in surprise "I would rather you suffer". He raised his fist and clenched it "do you know how much pain I was in when you hit me, so I'm just going to leave you like that". He turned his head back round at her "That was a nice test to see if I was pervert or not". Ura raised her eyebrow "I know a lot about vampires and have memorised it, you have no such time in the year"

She clapped "well done no guy had ever gotten to that test much less passed it". Ura pounced on him, leaving both on the floor "it has been a long time"

"What do you mean by that?" Ura bared her fangs "oh it's just that". Madara tilted his head slightly to let her bite his neck. Madara stroked her back while lost in thought 'what to do in a situation like this hm'.

"Madara, are you ok I stopped biting you a while ago" Ura slapped his face lightly, for a vampire anyway.

He rubbed his face "kind of blacked out for a second I guess". Madara's eyes ran around between him and Ura then gave the smallest of blushes. "Ura could you get up, as good as your body feels, this is a bit much at the moment" looking down at herself straddling him she got off quickly and coughed.

"Look it is true" a shout echoed through the room "she is trying to steal our Madara". Both looked at the door and paled seeing fan girls, lots and lots of them.

Madara got up with his battle reflexes, looking around he frowned noticing not many escapes, like no windows, one door. "Hold on Ura"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and did a reverse kiddie back "what are you going to do". He never answered but sprinted at the fan girls before leaping over them and going right out the open window in the corridor.

"Oops I thought the window was closed, shame that" Ura shivered as he whispered "do you have anywhere to hide"

"Um wouldn't they check everywhere" Ura thought aloud

"Do you think they know your dorm number Ura because they probably know mine" Madara asked

Ura hummed in thought "no I don't think they would know"

"let's go then" Madara used a shushin to appear inside Ura's room "well here we are, I hope". Ura got off Madara sorting out her clothes.

"Hey Madara you can just stay here for a while until the fan girls leave ok" Ura gestured for him to sit down on the chair. "So do you want anything to eat or drink" Ura rubbed her arm nervously.

"No I'm fine" she nodded before sitting on his lap since he was on the only chair. "You need to relax Ura" he hugged her from behind.

She turned to look him in the eyes "I..." she turned bright red "Love you" she leaned in pressing her lips against his. Taking a bit to understand what she said, he kissed her back.

**Chapter end**

**Please review, favourite and follow. So everyone, I am sorry if you didn't quite get it, I am bad at those sorts of things but at least Madara and Ura are moving on with their relationship. As always criticism is welcome and flamers are ignored, if anyone has any suggestions or questions just ask.**

**Drag out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood of the Sharingan**

**I have to apologise to everyone but I will not be writing this story anymore, I might come back to this story eventually but I can't guarantee that. You see I have a few reasons of why I am not continuing this story such as a more demanding job, harder tests so I have less free time. I decided to stop writing this story rather than my other stories because this is the least popular, not even gaining 100 views on the last chapter I posted. **

**This story is open for adoption; hopefully you can do better than me with the idea. Sorry again to all the supporters of this story**

**Drag finished**


End file.
